midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Character classes are descriptions of career, occupation, lifestyle, orientation, or other forms of broadly encompassing life choices. They are more than mere job choices; they are ways of living. There is a great deal of difference between someone who joins the army for a couple of years, and a career soldier who lives and breathes 'gung ho', who devotes his life to making himself a better warrior. Character classes in Midian are optional for your character. This both is and is not a class-based game. First off, by character class, we mean occupational skills, rather than social stature or a measure of refinement (as in 'having no-class'). The game is class-based in that: where would a fantasy game be without knights, wizards, or rogues? Character development relies heavily on increasing levels in a character class. It is also non-class-based in that you are not obligated to take a class; you can just buy whatever skills you desire with your starting skill selections (based on your knowledge attribute). Choosing a class, however gives a list of skills that is somewhat cheaper than those same skills would be if chosen separately. Classes also may grant bonuses to attributes, saving throws, or maximum hit point capacity, and may grant titles or status as well as bonus starting equipment. Basing the purchase of a character class on numbers of skill selections from the Knowledge attribute enables only more intelligent characters to gain more education-intensive classes as well as grants all characters the option of being jacks-of-all-trades that defy class stereotypes and restrictions. You can choose more than one class during character creation if you have enough skills (as well as meet the other qualifications). You can also gain an additional class (or your first one if you were previously using the jack-of-all option) during play if you can find someone who can—and is willing to—teach you. The number of starting skill selections does not apply to classes gained after character generation—training time however still does. Treat this as though you are learning a giant skill package—in essence, you are. Multi-classed characters can only gain experience levels in only one class at a time. For example, let's say Brainzilla has enough skill points to purchase three classes during creation (i.e. Brainzilla's player is cheating). When she achieves second level, she must choose which class gains a level; the other two remain at first level. When she achieves third level, she must decide which one to increase again. Note that Brainzilla's total character level is now level III; thus she is entitled to anything that means—such as gaining an extra attribute point, or being able to petition the Game Master for an increase in apprentice-type skills. Increases to skills gained from increasing level in a class are done after the increase for total level. For example: a soldier in the Formorian military gains +1 to all melee weapon skills for gaining level II. This is in addition to the possible increase to those skills for gaining 2nd level that all characters can gain. Experience point progression is based on total character level rather than per-class; i.e. Brainzilla requires the same number of points to gain 4th (total) level as Ug, who has no class (in every sense of the word), even though she may be alternating between her classes with each new level. There are no penalties for multi-classed characters (slow growth is its own punishment). A cat burglar (rogue class) could discover (steal) a nethermancer's workbook and use that item to begin her study of magic. She could then change her class to apprentice wizard and never take another level of rogue again, whether she was a 1st level rogue or 12th level. Character classes may have additional requirements other than the skill point cost such as specialized training, minimum attributes, traits, backgrounds, literacy or other skills, status, social rank, special equipment, total character rank, or even a certain level of another class. Virtual Classes: If you possess all of the necessary requirements, all included skills, and all other requirements for a class, then you may virtually have that class. This means that you may receive any possible bonuses for that virtual class, and may advance in that class (gaining all normal improvements) when you increase in level. For example, Sheila is a third level scout, but she also knows all of the class skills of the syndic. In addition, Sheila knows mathematics, possesses the minimum attribute requirements for that class, and has 300 guilder in savings. Sheila wishes to become a syndic--so she'll have a "respectable" job--when she leaves the military. The Game Master allows her to be virtually a syndic, without the five months of training. Sheila is now a third level scout and first level syndic. When she goes up in level, she may choose either class to advance. The character classes listed below are by no means exhaustive. Additional classes can easily be created by the Game Masters and players, and more classes will be detailed in future books. Somewhat lesser devotion in occupational paths is to choose one or more skill suites. These are detailed in the Skills chapter. The initial selection is as follows: the learned Apprentice Wizards, the deadly Martial Artists, the mysterious Darkling Phantoms, artfully-dodging Rogues, Soldiers and Scouts of the Kingdom of Formour, and the power-brokering Syndics. Other classes and codicils can be found in the Books of the Apocalypse series of supplements. Character Class Creation For those desiring to create their own character classes. This need not be a difficult task. A new class can be created to define a role—such as a courier or barbarian class—or a player may wish for her character to create a new niche in the world of Midian. To create a new class, first determine what skills are needed to perform the class's duties. The skill cost of this class is generally slightly lower than the number of skill points needed to learn these skills separately. Next decide on any necessary requirements or bonuses of the new class. Finally a rough estimate of how long it should take for someone to learn this class and some ideas for level advancement bonuses. These bonuses need not be decided now, but knowing that you will be gaining a new choice ability at a given level is something to look forward to as a player. Category:Codex Category:Class